fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Fortnite: Battle Royale
See also: Battle Royale Map and Battle Royale Tips On September 12, 2017, Epic Games announced the Battle Royale game mode for Fortnite. It was developed with inspiration from games like PUBG and H1Z1. It was released for free on September 26, 2017, and is available for free on PC, PS4, and Xbox One. It released for iOS on April 2, 2018, and released for Nintendo Switch on June 12, 2018. It released for Android on August 9, 2018 as Beta. The mobile version supports cross-platform play; according to Epic, it has the same gameplay, same map, and same weekly updates. Overview :See also: Fortnite: Battle Royale weapons and items Similar to other battle royale games, Fortnite's Battle Royale consists of 100 players fighting until the last man/team is standing. All players start with only their glider and a pickaxe. Once on the ground, players must scavenge buildings, their surrounding areas, and chests to find weapons and items for survival, such as shield potions, resources for building, and medical supplies for healing. Players will then have to kill, and avoiding getting killed by, other players, all while trying to avoid the storm that is constantly shrinking, forcing players to confront each other. Fortnite: Battle Royale adds the game's unique building skills and destructible environments to traditional 3rd person shooter combat. Players can utilize their building skills to fortify current buildings or even create new ones. Items like traps add additional options for building and fortifying structures. Seasons Each season of Battle Royale lasts an average of 65 days, allowing players to progress through that season's tiers. Unlocking tiers gives access to cosmetic items. The Battle Pass allows not only a much larger pool of items to unlock, but also allows the ability to reach tiers quicker (non-Pass players access only about 15 items). When the current season ends, all player tiers are reset and new items are added for the next season. Once players reach the cap of 100 for a season, a series of challenges or missions become available, awarding further items. Phases Pre-Game phase Players start in the "Pre-Game Phase", where they're put on the Spawn Island that acts as the lobby while they wait. Players can openly roam the island and pick up and test fire weapons. Matches won't begin until the lobby is near full, and once there, the Battle Bus starts its engines and honks. A 10-second countdown timer then begins, after which all players are loaded onto the Battle Bus and it takes off to the game map. Players are now in the "Bus Phase". Bus Phase The Battle Bus chooses a random trajectory across the world map, flying at a steady speed in a straight line until it fully crosses the mainland. There's a 10-second countdown shortly after takeoff, and once the timer expires, players enter the "Drop Phase". Drop Phase During this phase, players choose when to exit the bus to skydive/glide to the ground; players who remain on the bus when it reaches its destination are forced off. The Battle Bus departs from the island. Once the Drop Phase begins, a 35-second countdown timer begins, after which the Storm warning sounds. Players enter a 1-minute grace period before the Storm begins to form. Once the time is up, a white circle appears on the map, showing players where the storm eye will stop shrinking first. Players can see the storm beginning to form around the outside of the map. Storm Phase The Storm Phase makes up the remainder of the game. The Storm (also referred to by players as "the Wall", "the Zone", and/or "the Circle"), is a large, blue, transparent wall that encircles the entire map. At specific times, players get a warning that the "storm eye" is about to shrink, making the playable area smaller. The playable zone continues to shrink incrementally until "the storm" consumes the entire map. Anyone caught in the storm loses health, with the amount of damage taken based on how many times the storm eye has already shrunk. * Since the start of Season 5 (patch 5.0), the center of Storm circles 7, 8, and 9 shift in random directions (instead of simply shrinking). As the storm closes in, it will move & shrink to the new location. * Using Storm Flip, you can make a safe zone a storm that deals a fixed 5 damage per tick. Using it in the storm will become a safe zone. All Storm Phase times can be found listed below: Gallery Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Mobile Reveal Trailer Battle Royale Dev Update 8 - Jetpack Info & Supply Llamas Battle Royale Dev Update 7 - LTMs & Shooting Model Test Battle Royale Dev Update 6 - Friendly Fire, Map Exploit and a Battle Pass Bonus! Battle Royale Dev Update 5 - Incoming Map Update Survive the Holidays (Battle Royale) Announce Trailer Fortnite Battle Royale - 50v50 Announce Trailer Battle Royale Dev Update 4 - Silenced SMG, Weapon Balance and Team Killing Battle Royale Dev Update 3 - Progression, Sensitivity, Combat Pro Config Fortnitemares (Battle Royale) - Announce Trailer Battle Royale Dev Update 2 - Voice Chat, Weapons, Consumables and Scope Adjustments Fortnite Battle Royale - Gameplay Trailer (Play Free Now!) Fortnite - World Cup Trailer de:Fortnite: Battle Royale fr:Battle Royale es:Fortnite Battle Royale nl:Fortnite: Battle Royale Category:Battle Royale